The present invention relates generally to carrying devices for infants and small children, and more particularly to an improved, infant carrier which is more comfortable for the infant and the wearer.
It is common practice for a parent to employ the use of a baby carrier for carrying an infant. Indeed, various types of baby carriers are currently available from manufacturers of infant products. Though such currently known and available baby carriers achieve their primary objective of carrying an infant, they possess certain deficiencies which detract from their overall utility.
Of primary concern is support and safety of the infant. One of the key concerns with regard to support of the infant is support of the infant""s head. A young infant""s head tends to flop around and therefore requires support. As the child gets older, he/she can hold up his/her own head. Due to the fluctuating need for head support, a head support may be desired only some of the time. Thus, infant carriers with removable head rests (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,152, issued to Dotseth) have been developed. While an improvement over the prior art, infant carriers with removable head rests are limited in that if the headrest is removed, it must be carried separately or left at another location where it is not readily accessible. Thus, a need exists for an infant carrier with a xe2x80x9cconvertiblexe2x80x9d headrest or head support such that the headrest can be used if desired, but can also not be used without actually having to remove it.
Another area of typical discomfort for infants being carried in an infant carrier is chafing of the infant in the neck area (e.g., under the chin). Typical infant carriers include a seat support portion which holds the child""s bottom. This seat support area typically looks like a diaper, in that it is triangular in shape and includes leg openings for the infant""s legs to protrude from. Like a diaper, the seat support of infant carriers tend to have a top portion that extends linearly across the child""s chest. However, unlike a diaper, the infant carrier must be constructed of a more durable, less flexible fabric than a diaper in order to provide support. Thus, since infants and small children have a tendency to lean forward (towards the wearer) when in a typical infant carrier device, there is a tendency for the area of the infant""s neck under its chin to be firmly engaged against the top portion of the seat support of such carrier, often resulting in the chaffing of the infant""s neck and, in extreme cases, difficulty in breathing. Thus, a need exists for an infant carrier which will not interfere with the neck of an infant or small child that is leaning forward and/or has its head sagging downwardly in a forward facing position.
Another area of concern is the comfort and ease of use (e.g., putting on, adjusting and removing the carrier) for the wearer (e.g., parent). Typical infant carriers include many straps and buckles which are often difficult for a wearer to put on and/or take off. These devices are not always easy to adjust. Furthermore, it is often difficult for wearers to adjust such infant carriers so that they are comfortable for the wearer. Thus, a need exists for a strap system which provides for secure carrying of the infant, yet is easy for the wearer to put on, take off and adjust. Furthermore, the strap system should be comfortable for the wearer.
The present invention addresses the above described deficiencies in the prior art by providing an infant carrier which is safe and provides proper support for the infant, yet is more comfortable for the child. Additionally, the infant carrier is comfortable for the wearer and easily adjustable.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an infant carrier which is configured to be worn by a wearer. The infant carrier comprises a seat support which is configured to support the infant""s bottom. The seat support includes two openings for the infant""s legs and defines a front having a notch formed therein which is sized and configured to provide clearance for the infant""s head when the infant is in the infant carrier. The notch preferably has a generally V-shaped configuration defining first and second sides which meet at a point. In addition to the seat support, the infant carrier includes a back support which is integral with the seat support and configured to support the infant""s back. Also included in the infant carrier is a head support which is integral with the back support and configured to support the infant""s head. Attached to the seat support is a strap support system which is adapted to be worn around the wearer""s torso.
In the present infant carrier, a transition region or seam is defined between the back and head supports. The transition region is sized and configured to allow the head support to be selectively moved between an unfolded position and a folded position. When the head support is moved into the folded position, it is folded down into an overlapping relation to the back support, thus exposing the head, shoulders and upper portion of the torso of the infant. The head support preferably includes a pouch which is selectively movable between an open position and a closed position. Disposed within the pouch is a deployable hood which is attached to the head support, as well as a deployable shroud which is also attached to the head support. The hood, when deployed, is positionable over the infant""s head within the infant carrier. The shroud, when deployed, is itself placable over the entirety of the infant carrier having the infant positioned therewithin.
In the present infant carrier, the strap system comprises an elongate first strap having a first end portion which is attached to the seat support adjacent the first side of the notch. Disposed on the first strap is a first connector piece which is normally located in close proximity to the second, free end of the first strap. The strap support system also includes an elongate second strap having a first end portion which is itself attached to the seat support adjacent the second side of the notch. Disposed on the second strap is a second connector piece which is normally disposed in relative close proximity to the second, free end of the second strap. Attached to the seat support adjacent the second side of the notch is a first mating connector, while also attached to the seat support adjacent the first side of the notch is a second mating connector. The first and second straps are extensible over the wearer""s shoulders in a manner wherein the first and second straps criss-cross each other over the wearer""s back such that the first connector piece may be interlocked to the first mating connector and the second connector piece may be interlocked to the second mating connector.
The infant carrier of the present invention further comprises a first row of snap bases which are attached to the first strap and a second row of snap bases which are attached to the second strap. Also attached to the first strap is a first strip of material having a first row of snap connectors attached thereto. The first strip of material is attached to the first strap such that the snap connectors of the first row are selectively engagable to respective ones of the snap bases of the first row. Attached to the second strap is a second strip of material which has a second row of snap connectors attached thereto. The second strip of material is attached to the second strap such that the snap connectors of the second row are selectively engagable to respective ones of the snap bases of the first row.
In the infant carrier of the present invention, a pair of swivel connectors are preferably used to attach respective ones of the first and second straps to the head support. The swivel connectors are adapted to assist in the movement of the head support between its unfolded and folded positions. The first swivel connector includes a first connector ring which may be selectively captured between any adjacent pair of engaged snap connectors and snap bases of the first rows. Similarly, the second swivel connector includes a second connector ring which may be selectively captured between any adjacent pair of engaged snap connectors and snap bases of the second rows.